


Kendall Has a Bad Day [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Drug Use, Fanvids, Gen, Kendall Roy Depression Hour, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: A lot of them, actually.





	Kendall Has a Bad Day [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Look I started watching this show a week ago and this is basically what's been playing in my head every time I go to bed now.
> 
> [Watch on Twitter](https://twitter.com/findmeinthealps/status/1176246717924220933)

**Author's Note:**

> "u had a bad day" edit by tumblr user jerryterry ([x](https://jerryterry.tumblr.com/post/158980111362/u-had-a-bad-day)), original is "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter
> 
> Please if you like this come yell at me on twitter. Or if you don't like it. I have no one to talk to about this show and it's driving me crazy.


End file.
